The Divinest Sense
by Soaking In The Reign
Summary: Sibuna is a feared gang that goes around the Anubis Asylum torturing those who their leader thinks is guilty. Throughout all the murders and romance drama, there is a mystery to be solved. Who is the leader? Only those on the inside know and, sometimes, they don't even know then. Much madness really is the divinest sense, isn't it? Rating may change to M for sexual purposes.
1. Preface

**The Divinest Sense**

"_Much Madness is Divinest Sense" –Emily Dickinson_

**Preface: Warming Welcome**

Maniacal laughter and blood curdling screams were heard throughout the halls, but once the Queen took a step forward, all that was behind her was silent. The bright fluorescent lights didn't make her eyes squint like it did all the others and whenever she passed by one that was flickering, it didn't create a sickening feeling inside the pit of her stomach like it did the rest of them. She was in her palace so how could she act as if this was the worst place on earth? To her it was paradise. When she heard of the weekly deaths-it was paradise. When she saw blood splatters along the walls-it was paradise. When she felt the thickness in the air from the sounds of pain and torture echoing in the halls-it was still paradise.  
Whenever someone new was brought into her kingdom, she welcomed them humbly. If you got on her bad side, though, she would make your stay a living hell and you wouldn't be able to leave. But if you were on her good side, then your stay would be as pleasant as it could get. Especially if she liked you greatly; you would not only have her exceptional care, but you would also have protection against all and any murderers or rapists…most of the time.  
The Queen may seem snotty and rude, but she is, in fact, a greatly kind and modest person. She strongly believes in not judging others wrongly and justice to those who do. Well, pretty much justice in general. Although, the justice she gives is very…brutal…  
Her and the guards and nurses surrounding her took a turn into another hallway. The people who were walking around abruptly stopped once she walked by them and stared at her all the way to her destination. She paid no attention to them. She didn't want to be known as prideful and cocky; that was Clarke's job. Plus, if she didn't seem fierce and formal, then she probably wouldn't be as high up as she is now.  
The group entered into the common area, where everyone would be able to socialize and make "friends". The definition of friends in this place usually meant "anyone who doesn't want to rip out your guts," as proudly spoken by Patricia Williamson.  
Once the doors to the room screeched open, everyone snapped their heads in the Queen's direction.  
The entire kingdom became silent.  
Everyone stared at her in disbelief and she stared back without any emotion. Her eyes flickered across the room and stopped for a second on those she didn't recognize, but continued on. She abruptly moved back to her group of friends after glazing over them. They were crowding around a light brown haired girl that had confusion written across her attractive facial features. She seemed very curious as to why everyone had dropped everything to look at this girl she didn't know, but what this girl also didn't know was that she could squash her like a cockroach that occupied many of the closets in the palace. Along with maggots and flies if there had previously been a death in it.  
The Queen was seriously considering doing just what she did to the cockroaches because _her_ man's arm was casually draped across this _newbie's_ shoulders. She switched from a quick glance to a full-on glare for Newbie to get a taste of her wrath before the nurses and guards left. They were _supposed_ to stay and watch the guests, but they didn't care enough.  
_This place is not following regulations_, she thought. But she, honestly, couldn't care less. In fact, she was happy they didn't pay attention. The other kingdom she went to had people watching you like a hawk and she, certainly, did _not_ enjoy that.  
The tension in the room lifted slightly when a nurse spoke, "We are pleased to welcome back the House of Anubis' previous member, Joy Mercer. Please, make her feel at home."  
Joy smiled as the guards and nurses left, leaving all of the asylum's patients unsupervised.  
_Oh, I am at home._

*****Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful owners. I do own my plot ideas and this story so please do not copy, translate, edit, and/or etc. without my permission. Thank you for **_**not **_**committing plagiarism.*****

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope to update at least once a week! This is just a preface so it's shorter than actual chapters. Therefore, chapters will be longer than this. Read and Review for me!**

**Song/Quote of the Chapter:**

"**Are you insane?" –About everyone I know **

**Let me know what you think! About the chapter and the answer to the question above!**

**Love,**

**Soaking In The Reign**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Divinest Sense**

"_Much madness is divinest sense" –Emily Dickinson_

Chapter 1:

The girl with an olive skin tone and brown hair smiled mischievously. Nina watched as some of the people in the room grinned along with her and others shriveled back in fear of her. She wondered why this whole ordeal of this random girl named "Joy Mercer", as the nurse had said, was made into such a big production. Sure, she could be underestimating this girl, but she was small and looked so fragile. How could she make all these people (including grown men) frightened of her? Nina wondered what she was hiding under that pretty exterior.

Nina shrugged out of Fabian's grasp and stood. "Who are you?" She tried to not sound rude, but it seemed to come off as much.

Joy Mercer had begun to pace the room looking at each and every face, almost daring them to speak. As soon as she heard Nina's voice, though, her head snapped in her direction. Joy Mercer raised an eyebrow at her rudeness, but, otherwise, looked unaffected. She flashed her a kind smile and replied, "I am Joy," she looked her up and down then continued, "And you are?"

Joy sounded sickeningly sweet to Nina. Did she do this to everyone? Or just people she didn't know?

"Nina…Nina Martin." A flash of recognition clouded Joy's eyes, but quickly faded into disturbing cheeriness once again.

"Oh yeah! I've heard of you! You're the suicidal American that got transferred here? Well, I give you my warm welcome to the craziest place on earth, and I mean that quite literally," Joy gave her yet another warm smile before moving on.

"Okay, everyone. Who's going to finally break their insistent stare and continue on with whatever they were doing so we can finally get back to our lives?" Everyone took that as permission and went back to their conversations or activities. Patricia, the auburn haired girl that didn't exactly love Nina, decided to jump up and run to Joy. They embraced each other in a friendly hug and others surrounding Nina soon followed.

"Joy, where did you go? Did _they_ take you like they did Amelia Pinches? I heard you went because you weren't insane anymore and I was like puh-lease! She's insane in the membrane!" Nina heard all of this and more coming from the people around Joy. She even matched some of the things said with voices she knew. She had heard Alfie tell her he had had a dream that she was turned into cheese and he accidentally ate her. Yeah….Alfie was a bit weird.

He was in some mouse stage at the moment. He always walks and talks like different animals all the time. Nina thought it was a strange version of Clinical Lycanthropy, but she wasn't exactly sure.

It was odd for Nina, being around mental people all the time even though she was deemed "insane". Nina knew she wasn't completely insane, though. Not like these people. She was just suicidal and had showed symptoms of being a danger to the public. That wasn't so bad, right?

Other than herself and Alfie, she had no clue as to why her other friends were here. They all seemed normal enough. So why had this particular asylum been unofficially named "Hell on Earth" and "The Home of the Craziest of the Crazy"? No one seemed to live up to the name.

"You actually didn't taste too bad," Alfie said while sucking his teeth in and out of his lip to create mouse-like noises.

Joy laughed, "Oh, Alfie. I missed you. I missed you all, actually."

Patricia smiled and jokingly said, "Yeah, yeah. We missed you too and all that gushy crap, but that's beside the point. Where did you go? Why did you leave?'

Joy looked down and hummed thoughtfully. "I had some unfinished business with my father." Once she looked up again, her eyes settled on Nina. Looking at her as if she were a toy to be played with. Not in that creepy boy-likes-girl way, but…Well, Nina didn't really know.

"So Nina Martin, I see you are well acquainted with my friends?"

Nina stared back confused. "Um…yes?"

Joy smirked, "Good because I'm sure we will all be spending a good amount of time with you."

Joy went back to catching up with her friends. Nina couldn't help but wonder what exactly she had meant. She had a bad feeling about it though.

_~*~*~*~The Divinest Sense~*~*~*~_

Nina soon went to bed with her roommate, Amber Millington. She really liked her. She wasn't always the brightest, but she was very sweet and a lot of fun. She was extremely pretty too. Not like "Oh, yeah. She's nice looking", but like "Oh my God! She's gorgeous!" Amber kind of made Nina a little insecure sometimes, but Nina wouldn't dwell on her looks for too long.

Nina and Amber's room was much different than she was used to in America. The institute Nina was at before seemed happy, warm, and friendly with the occasional craziness, but here, and specifically in this room, was bitter, cold, and just down-right scary. The walls were made of thick, gray bricks that had unknown stains in various places. The floors were made of gray concrete which also had stains, but Nina could recognize this red substance. Blood.

She shivered at the realization and decided to just pull her sheets closer around her and squeeze her eyes shut. The beds weren't all that bad. They had some cushion in them, but sometimes, if you moved a certain way, you could feel the metal bars of the bed frame digging into your back. Nina didn't care all that much. How could she when she barely even slept? Within the past two weeks of being in her new asylum, she probably got a day's worth of sleep.

Suddenly, a loud noise that sounded like an old door slowly opening came about. Nina shrunk into her bed and brought the blankets to her nose. What if it was the gang she had heard so much about? She believed it was called Siruna, but she couldn't be sure.

Fabian and Amber had told her all about the group and how dangerous they could be. They would be called by their leader to slaughter, burn, hurt, or whatever he/she wanted, people in the night when the nurses and guards weren't around. Apparently, one time, a girl had cheated on her boyfriend with another girl and the morning after he found out, charred bones and pieces of blackened flesh were found in her bed.

Nina's thoughts were interrupted by another creaking noise. She jumped up and ran to Amber's bed, shaking the blonde awake.

Amber rolled over and rubbed her eyes. A raspy voice filled with sleep sounded out. "What?"

"I heard something," Nina whispered, frantically.

Amber sighed, "I'm sure it's just-"

_Screeeeech!_

Amber bolted upright while Nina jumped and sat beside her. Footsteps could now be heard coming down the hall, slowing creeping towards their room. They weren't exactly quiet either. They were heavy and echoed throughout the hallway. With each step, they came closer, making them echo slightly more. Abruptly, they stopped.

A shadow could be seen through the crack at the bottom of the door. Nina knew that this must be the night she would finally die. After all the deaths of her family members, she would finally follow them into the afterlife-

They door opened and there stood Fabian. Nina left out a breath of relief as she realized this, but then wondered if he was going to kill her. That their whole relationship was fake and that he decided to do the ugly deed (and not the sexual kind).

Fabian walked over to them and hugged them both, knowing he'd scared them. When he released his grasp on them he stared into their eyes. Nina saw a flash of fright go through them, but it quickly disappeared.

"We have to leave," he said.

"Now."

*****Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful owners. I do own my plot ideas and this story so please do not copy, translate, edit, and/or etc. without my permission. Thank you for **_**not **_**committing plagiarism.*****

**Sorry for the delay! I got grounded (Naughty me…. ;) )**

**Song/Quote of the Chapter:**

"**I never worry, Now that is a lie"-Red Hot Chili Peppers (Under the Bridge)**

**Questions (I like knowing about my readers!):**

**Something exciting going on in life right now?**

**Who do you like better- Willow/Jerome, Mara/Jerome, Joy/Jerome?**

**Let me know what you think! About the chapter and the answers to the questions above!**

**Love,**

**Soaking In The Reign**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Divinest Sense**

_"Much Madness is Divinest Sense" –Emily Dickinson_

**Chapter 2:**

Alfie was sleeping soundly in his bed as far as Jerome saw so he silently opened their room's door and walked out. He crept down the halls, making his way to the cellar a few doors down. The halls could be a bit creepy a night. All the lights were off except for the emergency lights that appeared at each end of the corridor and because of this the place didn't look as clean or pure, especially in this hall. This hall was basically a hellhole because the occasional inspector would never make their way to the back of the building after seeing the pristine front. Jerome liked living in the back, though. He would be able to do and say things he would _never_ be allowed to in the front. Plus, it was closer to the Sibuna meeting place.

Yes, he was a part of Sibuna, the unspeakable gang. In fact, he was one of the go-to murderers inside it. He didn't make the calls for the killings, though. He usually got information from Patricia or Joy on who was to be killed. He didn't know if one of them was the unknown leader, but if he had to guess, he'd say it was Joy.

Joy, whether or not the leader, was high up in the gang's system. There was all these levels and branches to it. For example, Jerome being the most frequent murderer used was probably 4 or 5 'levels' away from the Ring leader. Nobody knew exactly what 'level' they were on, but they could take a good guess.

Being as high up as he was, Jerome knew who was in the organization, or at least most of them. No one could be completely sure since it was all so secretive and such, but he had a pretty good idea.

The "Pretty Boy", as most called him, was pretty impressed with the program. It had lasted for several years and almost no one knew exactly who was in it so nobody could pin blame on individuals. Well, that wasn't completely true. Everyone knew that Joy Mercer was in the gang and high up too, but not a single person would ever tell nurses or guards or harm her. Because if they did, all hell would break loose and a mass-murder would most likely occur.

Jerome reached the cellar door and snatched the key from a plotted plant nearby. He quickly unlocked, relocking it as soon as he stepped through the threshold.

The stairs creaked slightly beneath him as he gracefully walked down them. The cellar wasn't much of a difference from the hall he had just walked down, but it was slightly creepier. Jerome slid a hand through his hair nervously as he made it to the bottom. He waited.

"Jerome. Thank you for joining us. Joy will be here in a few minutes," Patricia's voice rang out through the darkness. He followed after it and soon came to a stop in front of her. She held a lantern in her hand so she and he could see. She had a weird look on her face that told Jerome that he would definitely be killing someone tonight. He smiled at her.

"Well, cut to the chase. Who will it be tonight," He asked, humor streaked his tone. His hand flinched towards the matches in his pocket in an excited way. It felt so long since he burned one.

She laughed, "You know me too well. You know Fabian Rutter?"

Jerome scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "You want me to kill him?"

"No," she narrowed her eyes in a devious way.

"I want you to kill his girlfriend."

~*~*~The Divinest Sense~*~*~

The feeling of pleasure roared through Mara's body. She was going to do it; she was going to give it to _him_. She sighed as he bit the sensitive skin that joined her neck and shoulder and warmth spread throughout her. She ran her fingers up and down his back and finally tugged at the hem of his shirt. Understanding what she wanted, he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Mara looked into his eyes and smiled as she traced her hands from the top of jeans over his hard stomach and chest and pressed them into his shoulders. She leaned into him and brought her lips to his. They were warm and moist and just so delicious. She licked across his bottom lip, wanting to explore the inside of his mouth. He opened his mouth just as he laid her back down on his bed.

Mick's hand found her breasts and gave them a squeeze, making Mara moan into his mouth. He tweaked her hardening nipples and massaged her fleshy mounds. Mara gasped as she felt warmth swirl and tightened in the pit of her stomach and warmth leaked into her panties. A weird, but glorious sensation traveled inside her and she decided she couldn't back any longer.

"Off," she said, tugging at his jeans. He grinned and slowly glided them down his legs to tease her. She groaned in frustration and ripped her skirt off. Mick chuckled.

"Excited, are we Babes?"

She was about to answer when she saw a piece of paper, that had fallen out of his jeans, on the bed beside them.

"What's this?" Mara pressed her dark brows together as she saw what it was. She grabbed for it, but he beat her to it.

"Nothing," he whispered. He tried to kiss her again, but she was suddenly turned off.

"It's not nothing!" She snatched it out of his hands. Her breath hitched at the realization of what it was.

"A plane ticket!?"

*****Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful owners. I do own my plot ideas and this story so please do not copy, translate, edit, and/or etc. without my permission. Thank you for ****_not _****committing plagiarism.*****

**5 more reviews for an update!**

**Questions (I like knowing about my readers!):**

**What's your favorite season?**

**Who do you like better- Willow/Jerome, Mara/Jerome, Joy/Jerome?**

**Let me know what you think! About the chapter and the answers to the questions above!**

**Love,**

**Soaking In The Reign**


	4. IMPORTANT

Hey! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but it's VERY IMPORTANT so please keep reading!

Reviews are veryimportant to me because they inspire me to continue writing and they make me feel loved and noticed. Please give me more reviews or else I'll think it's because my story isn't any worth and will stop writing it. I require 5 more reviews begore I update again or I WILL discontinue this story.

Modivate me!

Love,

Soaking In The Reign


	5. Chapter 3

**The Divinest Sense**

_"Much Madness is Divinest Sense" –Emily Dickinson_

Chapter 3:

Her loud gasps were covered by the sounds of her feet slapping against the concrete. She whipped her head behind her to see if she had woken anyone, but was surprised when she didn't find any doors open with people looking at her weirdly. She looked in front of her once again while moving a few chocolate strands from her face.

She flew down the hallway in hopes of getting to the cellar before anything happened. If anything did, an innocent would be hurt and it would be her fault. She would end up killing the guilty party. She would be a part of that guilty party.

She slowed as she rounded a corner. Her feet had carried her to _the _hallway. The one everyone feared to be in. The one that held the rooms where people would be killed. The one that excited her.

She felt a strange rush explode throughout her body as she got closer to the cellar door. She smiled knowing of everything that had happened in this hallway. Everything she had done in this hallway.

_Things you could do again._

Joy sometimes had weird voices come in her head. They would mention unspeakable things and tell her to do some of them. She had control over the voices though. She was the Queen after all. The Queen ruled over _everything_.

Joy's hand reached for the cellar's door knob and pulled her personal key out of her pocket. Once the door was unlocked, she jiggled it open and continued her run down the steps. Within the middle of the staircase, she tripped, but caught herself at the end of it. The brunette darted through he cellar's darkness.

"Patricia? Jerome? Patricia! Jer-," her yelling was interrupted by one of her best friends.

"You're too late, Joy. He's already gone," Patricia smirked and moved her lantern around the room to show Joy that Jerome wasn't there.

"Damn it, Patricia! You know we don't take out innocents-!"

Patricia sighed, "She's not innocent Joy! You wanted her gone anyway."

"No, Patricia. I wanted _information_ on her. _Not _her death!" Joy raised her hands to her face and rubbed down it. All of this shit from Patricia was stressing her out and she needed her to stop.

"Joy, I saw her yesterday. She was in _our_ room, searching through _our_ stuff. She could be the Police Eye everyone is talking about and we can't let them shut the institute down because _Sibuna_ would be shut down. I know you don't want that, do you?" Patricia had a point, but Joy couldn't be so sure. They would have to investigate further before making assumptions.

"Of course not, but I don't think we should jump to conclusions." Joy gave Patricia a stern look that indicated if she were to argue with her furthermore, then things would not end well.

Patricia nodded, "Fine. I will get what you need. You go find Jerome and stop him."

Joy left before Patricia could say anything else.

~*~*~The Divinest Sense~*~*~

"Fabian! What's going on?! Where are you taking us," Nina asked over and over again. It was really starting to annoy Amber, but she knew that Nina wasn't used to this kind of thing and, quite frankly, it scared the living shit out of Amber.

Fabian had taken Nina by the hand and Nina had taken Amber's. They raced together down the halls to wherever Fabian led them. Amber kind of just followed along with a blank face; the situation had her totally shocked. She couldn't believe that someone had wanted to hurt Nina, the friend of _Amber Millington_. Amber knew she was probably one of the most rich and famous of the entire institute, so why harm her and her loved ones? They should be gracious that she was even in their presence.

The astonishment of the ordeal slowly left Amber's face and she became very angry. So angry that she stopped in the middle of the hallway, pulling her friends back.

Nina turned to her, surprised. "What are you doing, Amber?! We have to go!"

She shook her head, making her long blonde hair sway around her. "No. I know where to go. Follow me."

They began going in the opposite direction and went up to the back of the west wing. She took two keys out of her pocket, one silver, one gold, and shoved the silver one into the door. The door opened up to a staircase that lead up to an unknown place.

"What is this," Nina asked.

Amber stepped inside and started going up the stairs. She turned and said, "It's an attic. Come on."

~*~*~The Divinest Sense~*~*~

Joy crept slowly behind the blonde in front of her. She had finally found him and had followed him all the way to the back of the east wing. He held a dagger in his hand and she knew that if she startled him, it would be game over.

It looked like he was heading toward the attic. Joy had warned Fabian to take Nina to a remote spot by the guards in the front of the building, but not here. Here, Jerome could kill them without getting noticed and that was not what she wanted to happen.

Suddenly, she tripped (Joy was a bit of a clutz) and made a scrapping noise against the concrete. Joy quickly dove into an open room before Jerome could turn and see her.

"Who's there," his voice ran out. She looked at the room behind her for a place to hide, but all she could see was the rusty hammer on a desk.

_Take it._

"No," she whispered. She knew if she took it that he would feel threatened and go for the kill.

_Take it_, the voice said slightly louder.

"No."

_Take it!_

"No!" A gasp left Joy's lips and she staggered back. She tightly pressed her hands to her mouth.

"This is it," she said, "I'm going to die."

*****Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful owners. I do own my plot ideas and this story so please do not copy, translate, edit, and/or etc. without my permission. Thank you for ****_not _****committing plagiarism.*****

**5 more reviews for an update!**

**Questions (I like knowing about my readers!):**

**What's your favorite book/series?**

**Did you like the season finale?**

**Let me know what you think! About the chapter and the answers to the questions above!**

**Love,**

**Soaking In The Reign**


End file.
